


上好佳速打

by Zcctnd012



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zcctnd012/pseuds/Zcctnd012
Summary: *罒▽罒*
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship





	上好佳速打

**Author's Note:**

> *罒▽罒*

“赵磊你帮帮我嘛。”  
焉栩嘉挂在赵磊身上，两人早已脱的精光，黏黏糊糊地挤在一个被窝里。  
“不要！”  
“赵磊……”  
焉栩嘉改成从背后环住他的腰，在他耳边吹气轻哄，这样两人贴得又近了一些，赵磊能清晰地感觉到一处已经发烫的硬物抵在股间。  
那人贴着他耳垂低语，委屈巴巴：“哥你都不跟我做，还不该帮我弄弄吗？”  
啧，说的理直气壮。他低声辩解：“明天还有通告…”  
床上说话的时候赵磊总是细声细气的，配上他的好嗓子，焉栩嘉不想承认，他又硬了一点。  
于是他信誓旦旦地保证：“一定不做到最后。”  
好吧。赵磊转过来，回身抱住了他的好弟弟。大概是觉得自己明明知道焉栩嘉要回来还坚持裸睡也是有点过分，向贪嘴的馋猫妥协了。  
和哥哥鼻尖贴着鼻尖的时候，焉栩嘉才看见赵磊平时日里白嫩嫩的脸上烧了一大片。  
啊，他脸红了，好可爱。  
脑子里是纯情小男孩的粉红泡泡，下面却又诚实地硬挺了一些，焉栩嘉手也没闲着，抓着赵磊的一只手就往自己身下摸去。  
“磊哥看我。”赵磊闭着眼睛凭指尖的触感描摹硬物的轮廓，刚刚碰到又接到了焉栩嘉的命令。他一睁眼，一双已经近在咫尺的狗狗眼快速靠近。  
唔…被吻了。  
“嗯…”赵磊被吻的时候，没忘记让焉栩嘉舒服舒服。他握着那根又硬又烫的肉棒来回摩擦，平日里玩弄琴弦的手指灵活地套弄着分身，薄茧蹭着柱身的时候给他带去酥酥麻麻的快感，不安分的小东西被摸的直流口水，尺寸也胀大了一圈。  
焉栩嘉搂紧了赵磊，被快感刺激得叹了口气。不知道是不是年岁长一些的缘故，赵磊的技术比自己好得多。不同于自慰时的笨手笨脚，他只抚摸了几下就让那里硬挺得吓人。  
赵磊用气音轻轻问，嘉嘉舒服吗。  
舒服。焉栩嘉在赵磊手心里挺了挺身，想象那里是湿润多汁的后穴——只是这样想着，那小东西就难耐地抖了一下。  
他伸手下去摸赵磊的腕子，他的手腕细细的，薄薄一层肉下面是分明的骨，一只手就能轻轻松松地握住。  
再往下去，手背滑嫩嫩的，手指则骨节分明，修长的指头握着滚烫的性器，磨的圆滑的指甲刮蹭在柱身，又是别样的快感。  
焉栩嘉左手还勾着赵磊的脖子，右手则在被窝里与赵磊十指相扣，透过哥哥的手指，好像还能感受到自己下身青筋搏动…呼，太超过了。  
两只手一起套弄着分身，焉栩嘉用指尖描摹着赵磊指骨的形状。把那只手包裹在掌中的时候，他有了意外发现。  
“赵磊，你的手好小啊。”  
什、什么……赵磊慌乱地睁开眼睛，暧昧的话语配上现在这个淫乱的场景简直糟糕透顶，薄脸皮的男孩哪里还承受得住，只觉得手心和脸颊一样，都烫得要烧起来。  
焉栩嘉按住那只想要逃离的手，强迫他与自己手掌对上。那只手真的算得上是小巧了，两人身高相近，赵磊的手指却短了他近一个指节。  
“好可爱…”焉栩嘉喃喃，又伸手摸向赵磊身下：“磊哥是不是也硬了。”  
怎么好意思承认呢…赵磊又羞红着脸低下头，虽说明天有通告今晚不宜放纵…但他刚摸上那个熟悉的东西感受着他虬结的筋络时就不可控制地起了反应。  
焉栩嘉握着他的手，将两人的性器收在掌中套弄。赵磊感受着那根巨物紧贴着自己的阴茎，在两人手心里摩擦。前所未有的经历让他又是羞耻又过于舒爽，脆弱的铃口被焉栩嘉的手磨蹭着——又或者是自己的手，一切在失神中分辨不清。  
焉栩嘉也被这独一次的性事刺激得不行，他紧紧绞着赵磊纤细的腿，天堂的白光很快降临，两人喘息着一并到达高潮。白浊喷出的时候，赵磊靠在他怀里，不可抑制地流下了生理性的泪水。  
——————————————————————————  
上好佳拍摄现场。  
焉栩嘉比了比两人的手：“赵磊你手真的好小。”  
赵磊：凸(艹皿艹 )


End file.
